The Burning Earth
by KeeganFictionInc
Summary: Two years after the Fire Nation used Sozin's Comet to finish their conquest of the Earth Kingdom and capture the Northern Water Tribe, the world should finally be at peace. But rebellions in the east and turmoil from within threaten the iron rule of the Fire Lord and without the Avatar to be the bridge between worlds cracks begin to form allowing things to slip between.
1. Chapter 1

This is a repost as I felt I needed to make major and minor changed as well as a name change. This is the first in a series of fanfictions I intend to right collectively known as _No More Heroes_ to find out more about the series check out my profile.

I am currently looking for a beta tester, so my spelling/grammar may not be perfect, if you see any problems take the time to send a PM my way

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Changing World**

* * *

The sun was setting low in the sky casting its final shadows over the Imperial Palace. A slight breeze blew through the garden, stirring the trees. Causing leaves to fall down hinting at an early autumn. At one time the gardens had held a place of pride in the palace, but now it was unkempt and overgrown by nature, seeds that had been cast had grown into the barest hints of scattered young trees just sprouting from the earth. Grass had over taken the path and flowers had left their beds and now grew in patches of wild colours, filling the eerie emptiness with splashes of brilliant reds and dark blues.

Beneath the shade of the Kobushi tree, its white flowers desperately clinging to summer, the sweet smell of Jasmine drifted up rising from a heated Kama. Kneeling before the small mat that had been laid out, the retired General Iroh reverently sipped at his tea his eyes closed enjoying the way the flavour mixed with the taste. There was nothing more calming then tea. But that did not dull his sense, and he heard the footsteps behind him approaching; he could always recognize the pace of his nephew so aggressive as if his feet were attacking the ground.

Zuko stopped just short of approaching, waiting hesitantly behind his uncle his mind so full he could not step forward to speak. Iroh's once grey hair had now turned white and he carried a weight about him, as if he was aware to some cruel fate that everyone else was oblivious too. It worried Zuko to see his usually carefree uncle looking so burdened.

"Prince Zuko." Iroh spoke, breaking the silence between them, and giving Zuko the courage he did not know he needed to approach. Zuko opened his mouth to speak but the words he was searching for abandoned him, he wasn't sure he had any to begin with. The last time they had spoken had been before he had taken the Northern Water Tribe, they had fought. That had been a year ago. Now he was a prince again and uncle was still just uncle.

"Uncle I… I didn't see you at the ceremony." The ceremony, that had taken place earlier, was the official rite of restoring Zuko to the Royal Family. It was the culmination of everything he had hoped for, but instead of filling him, it left him empty, he had to know why.

"I tried to attend but the Fire Lord preferred it that I be kept _busy_. I didn't need to be there, you have always been a prince nephew, even without a crown." Iroh did not turn to face Zuko, he didn't think he had the strength he needed to show his tears. Zuko could not see the small drawn picture of his cousin Lu Ten, and he would not remember the significance of this day, Iroh would not allow anything else to burden his nephew even himself.

"We are having a feast tonight, I was hoping you could come?" Zuko spoke softly, with relief in his voice, maybe they could mend things. Maybe his uncle would help him like he had so many times before.

Iroh wiped away the tears on his sleeve while refilling his cup so Zuko could not see; "I cannot come, I'm leaving today. A ship is ready to take me to the Earth Kingdom. I think it's past time I see Be Sing Se again."

"Ba Sing Se…" The words rolled off Zuko's tongue unnaturally as if they didn't fit right inside his mouth. Be Sing Se across the ocean. So far away from here. He looked at his uncle still facing away his head staring at something out of view. He couldn't even turn to face me, Zuko's hands curled into fists; he won't be able to forgive me. He started to walk away.

"Sit down, I am not leaving now, and still have time to share some tea with my nephew." Iroh beckoned Zuko to sit beside him, while turning over the picture of his son. Hesitating for only a moment Zuko took an open spot beside his uncle. Waiting impatiently for him to burst out in laughter and say he was joking, or to spout some wise words that would quell the inner turmoil inside him. That was the reason he had come, he did not know it at the time but now that he was here he knew. He was an inferno of turmoil within, only his uncle had ever been able to break through the storm. His uncle and his mother.

"Something is happening nephew, beyond the rebellions the Fire Lord fears so much. I tried to tell your father many years ago. He did not listen. Now it is in your hands, to change our family's fate. I know now that it is your destiny, and I must go and fulfil mine." Iroh spoke softly now, his voice barely a whisper as he stared into his cup his eyes distant.

"Change our destiny? I don't even know what that is anymore! That's why I'm here. I'm confused Uncle." Zuko burst out angrily, standing up and throwing his arms wide in exasperation before burying his head in his hands. "I need answers not riddles."

"I can't tell you your destiny. That is a truth you must discover for yourself." Iroh stood to face his nephew. Looking at him with a soft smile, he could feel the tears welling up again. Zuko was so torn, trapped between the two parts of himself he did not even know existed. This would be the last time they saw each other. He put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Before you can find your place in the world you must find your place within yourself. I cannot tell you that place and neither can your father or sister, it is for you to discover."

"You won't be coming back will you." Now it was Zuko's turn to lose control of his feelings. He felt the moisture building up, but he was not weak and would not let himself cry.

"Sometimes not knowing your destiny is not such a terrible thing, when you pursue your destiny hard enough you sometimes lose yourself in it and you become nothing more, and you lose the present." Looking at the emotion in Zuko's eyes, Iroh remembered when Zuko was just a child and would grab onto his leg when he visited the capital, he would sometimes fall asleep in his arms. That was before the Agni Kai with his father, after that it had become so hard for him. Now he couldn't stop himself from holding Zuko close like when he was a child. Zuko didn't pull away. "Goodbye Nephew."

They stood there in the garden together for a while in silence. Until Iroh reluctantly had to let go, he could have stayed like that forever, and yet he knew he couldn't. Taking one final look into Zuko's eyes was almost enough to make him stay. But he knew that now it was time for Zuko to make his own way. He needed to reach his boat before it left. He didn't tell Zuko that the Fire Lord and forbidden him from leaving, to disobey him was a death sentence, it was best he didn't know.

Zuko stood in the garden awhile staring at the sky. Before sitting down in front of his uncle's tea set and making a cup of Jasmine tea. It tasted better than he remembered.

* * *

The smell of burning wood saturated the air, still permeating the wood and dirt of the long dead forest. Years had passed but the dead land did not change, the ground had turned from green into a black wasteland, the soil destroyed by the raging inferno that had swept over it. In all directions only the charred remains of the once great forest remained.

As desolate as it was a large throng of people made their way through it, marching east; their Fire Nation uniforms clearly visible and proudly displayed. Ahead and behind the group scouts secured their path, watching for supposed hidden dangers, much to their annoyance. An ambush in this forest would be impossible.

The reason for their unified exasperation was a young new Captain lacking the ability of unique thought; he followed regulation to the point of absurdity. The son of a lower ranking noble, he had inheriting all the apparent self-importance that entailed. Rumour had it his father had forced him to join the army in hopes he would die in battle so his younger brother would instead be made heir to the family name. Of course the spread of this rumour was quickly declared insubordination and squashed.

Far behind them at the edge of the burnt lands two scouts relaxed out of sight of the host. They had been instructed to stay behind the main battalion and keep alert for an attempted ambush by Earth Kingdom Rebels. The division had been hunting the rebels for three weeks now without any sign of a hostile force, so instead of keeping guard the scouts sat in the shade of a dead tree, eating rations they had bartered for the day before. The first scout stood a head taller than the other, he had taken off most of his armour on account of the heat and was in an avid conversation with the second; a young woman, who had recently transferred to their unit.

"Two more weeks till I can request a transfer, by that time we would have reached Saian Village and I will be out of this outfit." The first stated wistfully, while he chewed on the salty biscuits that accompanied most of their meals; not the most appetizing snack but it at least added variety to their general diet of dried and stale Moo-Sow pork that was shipped in bulk to most of the army.

"You're still lucky Roak, I have three more months before I can rotate out." She shivered as a cool wind blew past sending a small cloud of ash into the air. "I just can't wait to be out of this place, at least then the food won't taste like dirt and ash."

As the ash began to land, Roak quickly covered the food with a Fire Nation flag, they had _liberated_ earlier earlier in the day, in a futile effort to protect their food. "I dunno, I figure it adds some flavour to this bark they try to pass of as is one miserable little vacation we got going on. Lot nicer with you here Rei."

Rei ignored Roak, he and half the unit had been trying to get into her pants since she arrived. Roak wasn't even half as bad as the others though. She didn't know until after the transfer that the unit didn't get a lot of female soldiers. Aside from being a stuck-up cabbage slug the Lieutenant was also a misogynist, didn't believe women could keep up with men in the military and was constantly trying to prove this by piling work on them until they requested an early transfer. Rei had had the same trouble with her father, and she wasn't going to quit and prove them both right, but that didn't mean she wouldn't volunteer as a scout and sneak away every once in a while.

"It must have been nice before the fire. Birds chirping in the canopy the sound of insects and life all around, it makes you wonder if some fights aren't worth the collateral damage." Now it was Rei's turn to sound wistful as she brushed some dust of her uniform.

"But that's why we are here to keep the peace and stop the fighting, at least that's why I signed up. We won the war and brought about a united peace, now we can let things grow back." Roak answered thoughtfully, Rei looked at his face and almost laughed at the way it got all scrunched up, when he was thinking hard.

"You know that didn't sound like some half-assed recruiter speech back in the capital, someone might come to the conclusion you actually have intelligent thoughts up there." Rei knocked on his head softly with her knuckles.

"That almost sounds like a compliment." He stood up and mock bowed waving his arm with an eccentric flourish he seemed to believe was stylish. "It's a good thing I know you better than that."

Rei grabbed his hand and pulled herself to her feet, then leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek she whispered into his ear sensually. "You don't know me half as well as you think."

Without bothering to look at his now stunned face she turned around and began walking away with a slight sway in her hips and satisfied smile on her face. Just because someone is a woman doesn't mean they can't be a soldier, and just because they're a soldier doesn't mean they aren't a woman. Sitting in shocked silence it took Roak a while to realise she had left him to pack up. He spent the next few minutes laughing out loud as he realised he had been had.

* * *

 **Kobushi Tree** \- _Magnolia kobus_ , known as the _Kobushi Magnolia_ , is a species of Magnolia native to Japan and occasionally cultivated in temperate areas.

 **Kama** \- _Kama_ (釜) is a Japanese term meaning metal pot or kettle. The specific term for a _kama_ used in Japanese tea ceremony is _chagama_ (茶釜, "tea kettle"). _Kama_ are made of cast iron, and are used to heat the water used to make tea.

The next chapter is finished and will be released within a week.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review or PM me with your thoughts, constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two as promised. This chapter saw a lot of revisions to make it to a timely release. I want to thank Veritas1995 for being my Beta Reading and helping me sort this mess out.

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Growing Up**

* * *

Yu Dao is not an old city, at least by Earth Kingdom standards. A Fire Nation colony it was built in the Earth Kingdom before the war. Part of Sozin's plan, the city was to serve as a staging point for his invasion into the east, and over the years that followed it became a multicultural melting pot, combining the two worlds that it was a part of. In all truth it symbolised the dream Sozin had worked towards (or at least convinced himself he was trying to reach). It was the uncorrupted essence of his desire, to bring the wealth and prosperity of the Fire Nation beyond its own borders. The city was a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom styles in a new architectural style designed to make use of the limited space it was built in. It was in all intents and purposes a city beyond its time.

Unlike other Fire Nation colonies, the city had developed a system of equality between the citizens of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. This created an unprecedented level of growth and the city soon rivalled the largest and most prosperous cities within the Earth Kingdom itself, becoming a thriving and modern cosmopolitan.

Laws protected all citizens regardless of nationality, and Earth Bending was legalized, though strictly governed and policed. The combination of Fire Nation metalworking with Earth Kingdom iron created an economy that thrived off of its metal exportation, which was often cited as the finest metal across all the nations.

While Ba Sing Se was considered the cultural capital of the Earth Kingdom, Yu Dao became the political head of the now subjugated nation, as well as the centre of import and export between the two nations.

It was here that Fire Lord Ozai had decided to bring his family for an important diplomatic meeting to discuss the future of the Earth Kingdom and the ever present rebel threats in the east. In preparation of his visit festivals were held across the city, and traders came from all over the colonies from as far away as Ba Sing Se, to sell their wares to the sudden influx of officials from across the two continents that streamed in to the city.

The centre of much gossip amidst the traders and local folk was the rumoured attendance of the Beifong girl, the daughter of the now deceased Lao Beifong, who had been killed when he and a union of Earth Kingdom landowners attempted to protest the Fire Nation's Land Redistribution Act. Which resulted in the Fire Lord having the leaders of the peaceful protest burnt to death in their estates most with their families.

Toph Beifong was a mystery to even the nobles. Few had known of her existence, which was a carefully guarded secret during her father's life time. Many believed she was deformed or possessed by spirits, and had been locked away for her safety and the safety of others. While some rumours claimed she killed her own mother during the fire that burnt their estate. Of course, the fact that she had not been seen since her father was killed had also led to speculation of her death, and when faced with so much mystery the common folk could not help but create new and more interesting stories in their idle time.

Among the slums that encompassed the docks, where such gossip was ignored and people found more illicit ways to spend their time, the secret world of underground bending fights flourished. Though outlawed prosecution was rare as long as the games brought in enough money to ensure that the authorities kept their pockets well oiled.

Beneath the city lay long abandoned catacombs once used to contain the training grounds and weapon smiths for Fire Nation troops before the start of the war, now abandoned these tunnels became the perfect location for the less than decent members of Yu Dao society.

Around one such training ground a crowd had gathered to watch the fights. The combat was a derivative of the rules used in the famous Earth Kingdom competition Earth Rumble Tournament: a large circle to represent the ring was drawn on the ground and split in two halves. The two contestants would each stand in the opposing half and would be required to push each other out of the ring without passing out their own half.

The fight had already begun; within the left circle stood a tall, lithe fighter wearing a sleeveless vest favoured by the men who worked the docks. He kicked and punched at the air with fluid movements sending multiple blasts to his opponent without pause. It was a technique that he had used favourably in the past: overpowering his opponents, and forcing them to remain on the defensive. Facing him on the opposite side was a new fighter within the Yu Dao underground, dressed in the more traditional colours from further east, her long hair tied up in a bun to keep it from interfering with her vision. But it was her eyes that held the crowd's attention, eyes as grey as a cloudy sky, the kind that present from birth, an indication of blindness.

The rumour was she was the same fighter who had won the Earth Rumble VI tournament two years fighting under the same stage name, the Blind Bandit. She was barely in her adolescents yet sidestepped every attack aimed at her with almost careless ease. The warm flames brushing her face just short of burning, the laughs from the crowd causing the lithe fire benders to grow increasingly aggressive his blasts just short of breaking the rules of even this underground sport. The rules were simple limiting the size and intensity of attacks for both earth and fire benders, they were there to try to protect the players from lethal harm as well as the viewing audience that watched from well within range of a missed attack.

"I've had more fight from a candle." She smirked as she spoke now, his violent attacks having left him panting loudly. Then raised two perfect flat discs of earth and launched them at him, he smashed the first one with a kick, but the second caught him on his ankle causing him to stumble and fall.

Blasting up from the ground he sent a long wave of flames directly at her, clearly breaking the rules, the blast smashed through her floating shield sending her sprawling backwards to the edge of her side of the ring. Standing up slowly she wiped the dirt off her face with a dark smile.

"Barely lukewarm, sparky." The bandit shook her head, the dust coating her shaking off in a small cloud around her.

The fighter ignored the protests from the crowd and lunged forward with a kick, building a trail of fire around his foot. But before he could release it, the blind girl weaved to the side, moving faster than he could anticipate, and with a small flick of her wrist raised a pillar of dirt from the ground, smashing into his extended ankle and sending him spinning with his own momentum to the edge of the ring, and just barely staying in the match.

Moving as quickly as his body would allow, he darted forward to the border between himself and his enemy, and released a torrent of flames from his palms well beyond the rules and even regard for his opponent's life. When the flames cleared, the Blind Bandit had disappeared, and the crowd who had moved back to avoid the heat gasped as she rose from the ground behind the fire nation boy. And with two swift movements, she struck him with two large, angular rocks, sending him flying out of the ring and into the startled crowd.

This met with varied praise and anger as the boy was the local favourite to win and quite a few of them had lost their coin purses on his loss. However, his blatant attempts to break the rules silenced any overt objections. The Blind Bandit ignored the haters; she didn't have time to please everyone, and instead moved straight to the organiser, whose cold eyes watched her carefully concealing his surprise.

"A Good fight, though not wholly respectable on his part. Your money as promised." He handed her a purse of coins, his eyes narrowed as he handed over the money. He was not a swindler but neither did he like handing over money to freelance fighters.

"Will you be staying for any more fights here?"

"Please, as if there's anything worth fighting in this city." She shook her head arrogantly. "Don't worry, I won't be taking any more of your money."

The organiser tried to hide his surprise at her perception, even with no eyes she could break through his best attempts to conceal his thoughts. "Then it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Yea, as long as you never have to see me in a fight again." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. It didn't bother her; she had bigger fights to win, fights that involved a very different set of skills. Being the Blind Bandit was easy; being Toph Beifong was always a battle.

* * *

Even aboard the royal dreadnought, the feel of the ocean as the boat pierced the water brought back memories to Zuko. He loved being on the ocean. During his banishment, he had learned an appreciation for it that few in the Fire Nation would understand; the smell of brine was more welcoming to him then the incense they burnt within the palace. And the royal dreadnought was more than a ship. Tt was a show of force, able to hold a small army. Standing at the head, it was hard not to feel like a ruler of the ocean.

The ship pushed the boundaries of what man could do. It was one of three such ships in his father's fleet, each one seeming to ooze with the power his father wished to project. He felt her presence before she made herself apparent; his sister had a way of moving silently her large, golden eyes had a predatory gleam. He remembered that the Air Nomads had believed in reincarnation, not just in the Avatar but with every living thing. If that was true, he was sure Azula had been a cat once, an evil cat that enjoyed frightening other cats.

"Azula." He greeted her curtly; she had moved up to stand beside him on the railing. At first she didn't respond instead looking out where he had, as if she was trying to see what it was he had seen, trying to work her way into his head.

"Brother, father is still upset you let uncle leave." She finally said, it had been all she would talk to him about, she kept probing to try and find if he knew where their uncle had gone.

"He has already spoken to me about this, I had no idea of his intentions before he left." It was a lie close enough to the truth that he hoped he could to convince them. But so far all it accomplished was to stall their questions.

"Zuzu." Azula's voice dropped to almost a whisper. He wondered if that was how she showed emotion, he had expected her to be pleased he had fallen out of favour. "Father believes you are conspiring with your uncle. You must tell him where he went or he will find a way to punish you."

"I can't tell him what I don't know, so why don't you go scurry back and tell him my answers haven't changed." His words were more bitter than he expected. Since his uncle left he was beginning to realise his destiny was not with his father. Azula's eyes hardened as he finished speaking, she turned around with a callous flip of her hair.

"Why don't you tell him yourself, Father wants to see you." Her words came out like steel, cold and sharp now. "And don't say I didn't warn you. Zuzu."

With that, Azula left Zuko to stare into the waters again, memories of the Northern Water Tribe running through his mind. Some things were best left in the past, he mused, and, turning away from the ocean, made his way to appear before his father. Fire Lord Ozai was not one to let travel interfere with business, so he kept his court in a exact replica of the palace throne room, one more testament to his own ego. Zuko knelt before the flames that were created to intimidate those who stood before the Fire Lord; they were very good at their purpose, flaring along with the will of the Fire Lord.

"You may rise." His father's words came across the room, Zuko knew that it was the way it had been designed, sounds would reverberate from the throne outward, but it didn't change the way his mind interpreted it. He rose as his father commanded his head bowed.

"You and your uncle continue to defy me, even after I have granted you amnesty and welcomed you back." The shadows that danced around the room hid Ozai's face, only allowing the occasional glimpse, but Zuko knew his father well enough to know that, behind the flames, his eyes were filled with disappointment or annoyance (the only two emotions he had ever seen his father direct towards him). He touched the scars on his face. Outside of anger.

"I would never think to defy you father." Zuko spoke calmly, trying to assuage his father's increasingly irrational mind. As of late, he had become obsessed with destroying the Earth Kingdom rebels. And if he believed Zukoy had betrayed him somehow, the consequences would be unpleasant at the very least.

"But your uncle would. Is that what you mean to imply? You were the last one to see him and now you say you are not involved in his schemes?" Ozai's eyes shrank behind the flames scanning his son. "Of course not; you are the good prince. Isn't that right?"

"As you say, Father."

"You want the crown. No need to deny it. I know you wouldn't take it from me. But you wish to inherit the throne. Of course, after your banishment Azula is now next in line. How does that make you feel? Angry?"

"It is your will, Father. I wouldn't dare question you." Zuko never met his father's eyes, or raised his head. Right now it was best not to risk his father's temper. Ozai watched his son, the meek thing a product of his mother, he could understand anger and rage but it was the act of doing nothing that infuriated him.

"Truth be told, Azula would be my only choice should I have one, but our laws are clear, as the first born son, not only are you favoured, but Azula's... aversion to marriage has cast her unfavourably among the nobles. So, what would you do for the throne, for your destiny?" Ozai let the words hang for a while enjoying the utter surprise in his son's eyes.

"M-my destiny?" Zuko's eyes widened as he stuttered out a reply. Becoming the heir again, only in his dreams had he considered the possibility.

"I have a little competition for you then. The heir to the throne will be the first of my children to give me grandchildren." Ozai continued without pause. "I am telling you first because it would be safer for your health that you are not anywhere near your sister when I inform her. Had she not been such a strong willed child, Azula would have been married already, but though she would never refuse directly, she has scared away any suitors. Hopefully this will calm her long enough to continue to my line."

Thinking of his sister marrying almost put a smile on Zuko's face, but the thought of what she might do to him if they were in direct competition to the throne removed the inclination. If Azula killed him it would fix Ozai's succession issues, and if Azula had a child his line would be secure and no one could argue that she should not be heir. But his father would never leave his succession to chance there had to be something else.

"This… Is… Thank you father. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, as I said, if it were possible I would have had Azula married. You are eighteen and by our laws you should have already been married. Tensions in the North are growing with our military presence. These Earth Kingdom rebels are causing enough troubles. As a potential heir you are required to marry someone of a certain pedigree." Ozai spoke in answer to Zuko's question. "We have already sent word to the Northern Water Tribe. You are to travel north once our visit here is over, and once there you are to marry Princess Yue. Considering your history there I'm sure this will not be a problem, and this will give us a legitimate claim to the North and should help quell unease there while we settle these little rebellions here. Now, that is all. You may leave."

Zuko stared at his father. He wanted to respond, to argue, to scream at him. But that was the response he wanted, he wanted to see the strain and the anger. Zuko realized, now more than ever, that his father hated him, hated everything he could not control. He had arranged this perfectly; if he argued he would be defying an order from the Fire Lord, and if he went, he would be going to the people he betrayed; he couldn't face them and he couldn't face her… He could not beat Azula, Ozai had already decided that. So he left quietly without argument and went to his bunk. He wanted to think but not here, not surrounded by water, he couldn't think of anything but a deep blue ocean and startling white hair. The North. He was going North again.

* * *

 _Fire bending is unique among the other elemental bending types in that it allows the spontaneous creation of the element it is derived from. Professor Pli, from Ba Sing Se University, suggests that all bending is a manipulation of forces acting upon the corresponding element, but this statement has strongly divided the academic community, as the study of fire bending seems to reveal the ability to create instead of manipulate an element. The ability to produce flames without fuel has led to a variety of theories such as the burning of air_ _._

 _This theory was a ridiculed idea until the recent discovery of particles so small that they are almost invisible to the naked eye. With this discovery I propose that what we see is actually made up of, possibly infinitely smaller elements. This lends credence to the idea that instead of creating fire, fire benders merely create friction on these invisible elements until they combust into flames they can then manipulate. To find further support for this theory I will be travelling to the Pevon Temple in the Je'on Province where it is rumoured that a new type of fire bending involving the creation of concussive force has been discovered._

 _Surviving correspondence between Professor Qu'in and the Ilah Fire Nation University_

I had the third chapter written but decided it needed a rewrite and had to scrap it. I do intend to hold myself to weekly updates though so check back here this time next week or better yet follow this story. Please review or PM me with your thoughts and all constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
